Flower Temptress
by Ahana and Hikari
Summary: Evealisk travels into the forbidden forest.  ""We shall be together for as long as I'm not hungry, my sweet."She whispered cruelly in his ear." -Hana "Hime" Inyuzuaka, the Flower Temptress
1. Chapter 1

_Flower Temptress_

Evaelisk woke up, rubbing his temples gently with his index fingers. It was dawn, the day just beginning. He jumped out of the tiny bed on the second floor of his wooden cabin, and combed his hair. He dressed himself quickly, grabbing his satchel, filling it with a few weeks worth of bread, a knife, some twine, and flint. Today, he was finally going to be leaving the small villgae he had lived in for twenty years. He tied the satchel to his hip, and put a small silver revolver in the hip of his pants. He slipped on his wolf skin boots and bear skin gloves, and borrowed a few books from the library. A journy can be long and boring, he thought, so he might as well pass the time with some daring tales of beautiful women and demons.

He left the town, beginning his journey, not a soul having come to say good-bye to him. Being the inattentive person he was, he never payed attention to himself or his surroundings until he realized he was lost. He soon pulled out his compas, and decided to end the day with a small fire and some roasted rats. Not exactly what he had dreamed of, eating rats in the prarie grass with a tiny fire. But, he was sure the adventures would come wuick and abundant.

"This will be interesting," He said, striking the flint together to roast the rats for dinner. The sun was down, and it was a warm summer's night. He sat back in the short, soft grass, the moon and stars slowly floating by above him. He lay there for hours, the hair on his neck standing on end, and he felt as though he were being watched. He soon drifted to sleep, the grass ticling his face and the sweet aroma of unknown flowers filling his head. He couldn't wake up, even when the sun was burning light throw his eyelids.

`"Eva-ae-lisk.." Shhe sepreated the syllables of his name in a sing-song voice. He opened his eyes, squinting them at the light from the sun. He looked around, and saw no one. An immense headache was forming in that troubled mind, and he rubbed his temples.

"Evaelisk.." He heard his name again, and looked around. The voice was sad, with a bitter-sweet sound to it. He heard it echo through him, and shuddered. Why was he getting this sensation? He stood up, wiping his hands on his trousers, and laughed at himself. He followed his compass for hours, not knowing where he was at all. He began to groan from the pain in his toes, and sat in the grass. He took off his boots and wool socks and amssaged his feet. He heard her again.

"Evaelisk." It sang about his ears, the wind whipping the grass with a dark aura he couldn't stop dreading. He sat down, having decided to listen to what she might say, and became captivated by it, for what seemed like minutes, but had really been days.

When Evaelisk woke, he sat up quickly. The sun was setting, and it was some what colder out. The voice was gone. He looked at his clothes, much filthier than just a second night's stay in the dirt. He remembered the patterns he saw in his sleep, it becoming light, then dark, light then dark, and so on. Had days really passed by while he was focused on the girl's voice? He couldn't believe a woman's voice could do such a thing in the world he knew, certainly not. No, no person could entrance a man to make him sleep for her voice for days. What hallucinogenics had caused such a disaster? He swept through his memories to see what may have caused these hallucinations. The weed rats? Certainly not, they ate them in the village. But maybe they ate plants out here in the wild that were not native to him? Poisonous ones that cause hallucinations? He didn't think so, but decided to lay off the rats.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Evaelisk awoke to the smell of flowers once again. He was accustomed now to smelling daisies, lilies, lilacs, and many other flowers in the mornings. He opened his bag, and took out the knife.

Climbing the trees was very difficult; almost likely they were pushing him down themselves. He stuck his knife into the bark, and they stopped, and he continued up the tree. Grabbing a beautiful red colored fruit, ne bit into it hungrily. He never tasted such a wonderful thing, not an apple, or a pear… He didn't care of what origin the fruit was, but just that it was delicious. He slid down from the tree, the short soft grass waving lazily under his boots. Continuing his journey, he walked east today, his compass held in front of him. He walked over a tall, steep hill, his energy maxing out before he could even reach the top. He sat down, his feet dug into the dirt and his hands holding onto the sides of him. After five minutes, he shoved his knife above his head, and stuck his fingers in the deep hole he created. He climbed quickly, and after reaching the top, he lay down and sighed.

"Today was very annoying. Damn hills…" He complained to himself.

"Evaelisk…"

He sat up straight, the voice had been absent for days. If it had returned, did that mean he was insane once again? Was it the fruit?

"If she keeps talking to me, I guess I should follow her..."

He stood up, and put everything into his bag, wrapping his knife up tightly in a handkerchief. Once he was sure he wouldn't be stabbed, he lay down, and rolled himself down the hill. The grass was going into his mouth, and to stay from becoming dizzy, he shut his eyes tightly and kept his arms on his chest. Upon reaching the bottom, he doubled over, and threw up the fruit he had eaten today, the foul taste of stomach acid lingering in his mouth.

He stood a few minutes later, and looked ahead in awe. "That's a… forest? There's a forest this close to my village?" He swallowed the acid-tasting saliva in his mouth and walked inside the pitch black trees.

The darkness was eerie. Nothing in his village was as scary as this. The trees were almost watching him, it seemed. The animals were hiding from him. No birds chirped, no little ground creatures scurried from his large, thumping boots. Was this some kind of abandoned forest? Were the animals all hunted and killed? There was no sign of normal life anywhere within the trees. Was it his wisest idea to step foot in here? Either way, with all these doubts, he realized why this was a mistake:

He couldn't turn back.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

His feet were naturally loud and obnoxious, but even he noticed the noise they made when he stepped through the forest. The underbrush was soft; he could feel it in his toes. It was abnormal for him to feel so clumsy. He usually considered himself pretty balanced and quiet. He kept trekking forwards, an awkward path already carved out for him. Earlier, he had considered leaving the forest, but he felt he couldn't. Was it just that idiotic sense of adventure he had always owned up to? Even he felt like an idiot for not leaving. But he was here now, and there was no way he could turn back now. He would get cold chills running up his spine for long periods of time, the non-existent wind attacking him. The sun was nowhere to be found, and he could not see the stars nor the sky. How odd it was that he was so easily frightened by the black forest.

He felt strange, the voice had lead him here, so where was it now? He was probably hallucinating again, he often repeated to himself. He soon felt the urge to urinate, the long walk and creepiness of the trees getting to him easily. He looked around for an enclosed area close to the trail to pee at. It was a long time before he came to a large wall, the trees slightly giving leeway for him to peek through. He could hardly see, and not even put a hand through thanks to the trees, so closely knit together, as if they were protecting something. He peeked in, his eyes catching something bright and red, flowing like silk in water in the air. He felt such desire to see it completely, that he took his knife and started to carve away at the trees.

The trees began to make a creaking, moaning sound. Evaelisk looked up, and wondered what was happening. Suddenly, an arm had burst through the trees, and wrapped its hand around in his shirt collar, picking him up. He was flailing about, kicking and yelping at the arm. He felt himself be pulled, and his face hit hard against the tree bark, and all he knew next was he was surrounded by black.

When he opened his eyes, all he saw was vibrant, brilliant red. He soon looked to his left, where he saw wooden walls and flowers. Looking to his right, he saw a boarded up window, and a large dresser made of what seemed to be oak. He sat up, his hand on his face. He rubbed his eyes until they were no longer sore, and soon moved his hand to rub his neck. He opened his eyes, and jumped. He saw pure pink eyes staring at him, so close he could probably kiss them. The lashes were long and thick, curling this way and that wonderfully. He pushed the creature away, and scooted himself back. He looked once again, and saw the unblinking eyes staring at him once again.

He lost his breathe instantly, her intense and yet beautiful appearance shocking him. Her eyes were pink, the pupils almost invisible from the brilliance of the gem-like iris'. Her lashes were thick, and gave her a lazy, fawn-like bedroom eye look. Her skin was literally snow-white; the only color was the pink of her lips and the pink on her cheeks. Her hair was held back from her face by what seemed to be a vine. Her hair was what seemed to interest him most. It was that bright, brilliant red he had seen earlier, and it fell to her in a pool of magic silk, almost as though I were not even hair. It seemed to be silk lying in water, the rapids slowly washing it away. The hair was moving in the wind like that.

She wore a tunic. It was a smoky gray, almost a charcoal black. It ran to just under her bust, then went upwards until it was tied together over her right shoulder, her right breast almost showing completely. Her bottoms were purely nonexistent. Her back was almost completely exposed, while her front was partly exposed from the middle of her left cheek to just before the middle of her body.

Her legs were white as well, no color on them, and she had them decorated with what looked like a black vine tattoo. She was barefoot, and her hands and feet were dainty, as she was tall and slender, her breast were perfectly sized for her body, as was her butt.

She moved away from him, her eyes not leaving his face. She opened the leaf-made door to her wooden home, and walked outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She walked outside, the leaf door closing shut behind her. She walked outside, her feet making not a single sound, and she started to pick up a small bucket, and poured water into it. She walked to the edge of her enclosed meadow, and poured the white water onto all the trees, the bucket never seeming to empty. She walked back to the pond, and set her feet in it, leaning her head back, sitting in the only place where the sun came through the tree tops entirely. Evaelisk walked outside, feeling awkward and unsure of his hostess. He walked towards her wearily, and stood beside her. "Uhm.. I-I'm Evaelisk, a simple traveler. Might I ask your name? And also, how I happened to be in here?" She looked at him half-lidded, and sighed.

"Hana "Hime" Inyuzuka. 'Hana' means 'flower' and 'Hime' means 'princess.' As in, the Flower Princess. Also, you attacked my trees. I simply tried to grab hold of you and bring you inside, and you blacked out and pissed yourself."

He looked at her in an awe-struck fashion, then confusion. "Pissed myself? What does that mean?" He looked at her innocently, and shuddered. She poked his crotch, and looked at him with bedroom eyes.

"You urinated all over yourself like a little frightened girl when I grabbed you. Understand?"

He blushed, and moved her hand away. _I urinated myself! Was I that afraid? Well… Some random arm did come from nowhere and grab me…_ He remembered the vibrant red, and loked at her. Maybe it was her hair he had seen? He looked at Hana, and blushed. She had taken off her tunic and bottoms, and began to climb inside the pond. He noticed Hana watching him, and blushed even more. She was like a flower herself, so her name truly fit her. He wondered why she was in a place like this. It was really creepy here. "Hana, why are you here in the forest? I mean, it's just a forest, but it's still pretty creepy here."

He looked at her eagerly, and then got an odd sense as she looked at him and chuckled a little with a blank face. She climbed out of the pond slowly, sat beside him. He couldn't help but stare, feeling like a pervert.

"I live here. I have for over three centuries. Do you know where you are, Evaelisk?"

He gulped. When she said his name, he had the strange sense he had heard it before. "Just a forest… Right?"

She laughed.

"No, Evaelisk. You're in the Black Forest."

"… The old forest of demons and the entrance to.. Hell?" He said with a breathless manor.

She climbed onto his lap and poked his chest hard, he could feel her nails through his shirt.

"Yes, Evaelisk. And I'm the one to deliver you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He sat back slowly, his face twisted in too many emotions. It must have been odd for Hana, who read them all with ease. She climbed back into the pond and laid on her back, her tunic over top her chest and the skirt over her crotch. She lay in the pond with bright eyes, the sun reflecting off them intensely. She watched Evaelisk quietly, running her fingers through her red hair, and giggling at his expressions one by one. He was going through frustration, anger, confusion, and her favorite; fear. It has been fifty years since she had last eaten a human; She wanted this one to be seasoned with as much fear and angst as she could make him feel in one year. Maybe by then, another fool would venture into her forest and hurt her little captors.

"Hana."

She looked up, having been so in depth with her thoughts she hadn't noticed that the boy had moved away from her.

"Oh. Where are you going?" She stood up and put on her tunic.

"I'm leaving, then. I don't plan on dying here." He walked out of the hole in which she had created with his body.

She watched him walk away, and got out of the pond. "Evaelisk, you can't leave the forest."

He didn't turn, but yelled back "I can! I was just stupid for not doing so earlier!" He walked onwards, and she watched after him until he disappeared into the black trees.

_Little boys should learn not to provoke the big bad wolf. _She thought, and sat against a tree, the bulk of it leaning against her slender body. "Make sure he's alive, I'm hungry." She whispered, and the wind blew at her hair once again.

Evaelisk walked for a short time, only a half hour, and he could see the edge of the Black Forest. Getting home would be easy if he kept track of where he was from now on. This was one adventure he couldn't wait to tell his villagers, especially when he gets to mention Hana. Would anyone believe there was a beautiful man-eating demon here? He shrugged his shoulders, and kept his eyes open for any animals.

They still hid from him, which he had expected now that some crazy women had destroyed someone's home in that poor tree wall. He took another step, the light from the outside exciting him. He hit something hard, and fell on his butt. He looked up, but nothing was there, just the entrance to the forest. He got up, and reached outwards. He was thrown back, and hit a tree. "What the…?" He felt something slither onto his shoulder, and he turned. The vine wrapped itself around his neck and into his mouth, and more wrapped themselves around his limbs and his stomach. He couldn't breathe, and he couldn't move his body. _Jesus Christ… I am going to die here!_ He screamed mentally.

He woke up, severe pain all over his body, especially his throat, which felt as though it had been torn open. He sat up slowly, his arms almost collapsing under his weight. He saw that brilliant red silk again, and he let out a squeal. She had attacked him? All he wanted was to leave this cursed forest!

"Try to escape again and I'll eat your throat out, Evaelisk." She sat beside him, an endearing smile on her lips, and a sweet glare in her eyes.

He laid back down, and looked away from her. He had a sick feeling growing in his stomach. He flinched when she poked his stomach.

"Awe, you aren't happy to see me anymore? I thought we had a bond, though."

He kept his eyes tightly shut, his face crinkling up from the muscles.

"Hey, don't worry, okay?" She said it so sweetly he opened his eyes a little. He felt her hands move onto his chest and she pushed him onto his back. She lay next to him on her side, smiling gently.

"We'll be together for as long as I'm not hungry, my sweet." She whispered cruelly in his ear.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Evealisk had troubles sleeping that night. He had to share a bed with Hana, which was awkwardly roomy with the little demon lying on her side. He stayed awake most the night, wondering why he couldn't hear her breathing, if she were really next to him, or if he was even awake, if he were dreaming everything. He didn't know how to handle everything that had happened; it was an unreal subject for him. He was trapped in a demonic forest by the most delicate looking beauty he had ever seen, and now she estimated she could sustain hunger for maybe a year. _A year to live. What am I supposed to do in a forest for a year?_ He wondered, his body shaking now that he could feel her freezing cold skin through his clothes. He was yet to touch her, since he had run away and vines had brought him back. He still had a burning passion in his throat from where one had made its way down, and he felt like he was going to cry. This was unfair! Every human needed to destroy nature to live. Every human destroyed animals and trees. Why didn't anyone else get punished? He sat up, and looked around the cabin. There was a very pretty flower on her dresser. It lay on the smooth oak, nothing else around it. The petals looked like they had been made from silk, not a crease had been formed in them. Evealisk felt the need to pick up the flower, to feel its petals, breathe in its sweet aroma. He felt the stem, and then picked it up, holding it close to his face. His fingers delicately trailed the ends of each and every petal, and began to smell it. The flower was amazing; nothing so delicate had ever been in his hands before. He lay the flower down on the dresser, and turned to climb back in the bed. He saw pink; Pink eyes, pink lips, pink cheeks. He saw white; White hands, a white neck, white fingers, and a white nose. And then he saw red. He saw the red hair of the most deliciously horrid creature to exist. He saw Hana, standing up to his chest, her hands on his wrists, pain riveting through his arms.

"I don't remember giving you permission to touch that, Evealisk." She spat, the words coming out like razors.

"Y-you didn't," He stuttered, "I saw it and wanted to."

Hana sat her hand on her temples, and she opened her eyes slowly. They didn't look happy, but they didn't look sad. Evealisk looked down at her, puzzled. Why was she so upset about this flower? He looked away from her, and then back, and felt pain in his side. He lifted his shirt, the edges become warm.

"…I'm bleeding?" He lifted his hand to show blood on his fingertips., some sort of wound penetrating his side.

"The flower. I told you, I did not give you permission to touch my flower. Now it wants to hurt you."

Evealisk looked at Hana. She looked down, and a bit more scarier than usual. "Hana, what do you mean? What's with the flower?"

Hana shook her head. "It's odd to hear, Evealisk."

"Odd to hear? What do you mean?" He cocked his head to the side, confusion all over his stupid expression.

Hana sighed.

"That is me, and I am that. A flower was born when a flower died, and now they share a bond so strong humanity will cease to exist before they can break it."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"That is me, and I am that. A flower was born when a flower died, and now they share a bond so strong humanity will cease to exist before they can break it."

Hana sighed; she looked annoyed and even scarier than usual. She looked at Evealisk, and he was sure he was going to learn about something he would regret.

"When I was little, I lived very far from your village. I was very cute; I had long, black, curly hair and pretty blue eyes. I was thin, and curvy. Men bent over backwards to watch me walk with the grace of a queen. Could you imagine what it was like when I was of the age to marry? Well, I needed to escape. I never wanted to marry. And I had been forced into one with a man twice my age. I left the place, my money and clothes all in a trunk with me. I walked for months, stopping in towns and villages, and I soon stumbled upon this place. It was a haven. Ah,, the cute little animals, the beautiful flowers and weeping willow trees. I walked straight through, cutting down whatever was in my way. I reached this little meadow, and I saw the most gorgeous thing…"

She sat on the floor, propping herself up on her elbows and laying her right leg over top the right. She looked at Evealisk darkly.

"I picked the flower, ignoring the thorns that caused blood to poor over my hand and arm. I ignored it, and the flower died."

Evealisk did not understand what the importance of this flower was. "Hana, what's with the flower?"

"When in a world as ugly as this, a man saw something beautiful, far from human hands. One day, a beautiful, selfish child came and picked his flower that he saw so dear. He felt anger and angst, hatred, and desired revenge. He poisoned her, and used her blood to nourish the beautiful flower he loved so much. He met her in Hell, and made her a curse. 'You will forever hurt whoever plays in my forest, Kill the humans, and send them to their painful eternities in my hands. And you will resemble this gorgeousness in your body, and you will be its eternal slave. Protect and devour. I will never let you leave, you killed beauty, and now I shall kill your beauty. Now nourish in the human blood I tempt to you.' And so, I found my most amazing way for dealing with humans; I began to eat their skin, eat their insides, eat the bones, and let the trees drink the soul and blood to Hell."

Hana looked at him darkly. He nodded in understanding, and then he patted her shoulder. "How are you the slave?"

"He gave the flower the ability to feel and desire. He gave us an unbreakable bond. And now I am slave to whatever it desires. It wanted me to punish you for touching it, and so I slit open your side. It wanted me to keep you here, so I demanded the forest bring you back to me. It desired I sleep next to you, and thus, I have slept beside a human. I am the slave, and it is my master. I live to protect and serve, as I was given a second life to do so."

Evealisk was shocked. She had never seemed like one to bow to another, and yet all she was doing the entire time was obeying the flower that enslaved her soul and body, that enslaved her existence.

"Hana, who did this to you?"

She smiled mournfully, as though she had lost someone dear.

"God."


End file.
